My One and Only
by ShellBabe
Summary: Sesshomaru finds himself having unexplainable feelings about a ceratin someone!
1. Feelings

My One And Only!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inu cast.  
  
Hey everyone here is my latest story. This one I've put so much thought into it! So read it and let me know what you think! You know your opinions mean the world to me! So read and enjoy that's the only reason why I write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why do I care about her so much?' Sesshomaru thought to himself I have 14 other Vixen with me but she catches my eye the most. Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands was scouting his territory making sure no other demons had come to take his land from him.  
  
Even though Sesshomaru despised humans more then anything, he had taken in 15 females. Each caught his eye one way or another. Some he had found being beaten to death by their villages, others he admired their fighting skill and determination. One by one he took them in and gave them a new identity, and a new life. When Sesshomaru took them in he bestowed two types of powers within them: One of the powers was a fighting ability of some sort. The other was the ability to change into a specific animal that he had thought fit them perfectly. But that wasn't all he did, he gave them all immortality from age. They would never grow old or lose any of their beauty and life energy.  
  
Each female had and undying beauty to them, on the inside and on the out. (A/N: If men looked at one of these women they would feel that cupid had struck them with thousand arrows.) As well with their beauty they had strong loyalty to Sesshomaru, and would never leave him. He was their master and took great care of them by feeding them, clothing them, and training them. He called his girls Vixen because of their fighting ability, their loyalty, and attitudes.  
  
Sesshomaru was so pleased with how they all turned out. Each of them never held jealousy within each other, and never kept their feelings from their lord either. At least once a day Sesshomaru would meet with a Vixen privately and find out how she was doing. (A/N: What a man!) He cared deeply about all of his Vixen but one of them caught his eye like no other did. She was special in his mind, and his youngest Vixen. "What are these feeling you've possessed me with?" Sesshomaru spoke gently into the cool wind. "Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey everyone I'm back again and writing my third story. So what do you think? I know I kept describing how much Sesshomaru cared about his Vixen and so on don't worry there will be tons of romance in the upcoming chapter I promise. But I need to know what you think. Stay cool or warm if you live in the north. Love Shell 


	2. Past, Present, and A New Son

My One And Only!  
  
Disclaimer: Come on people I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inu cast I might lock them up in my closet but I don't own them!  
  
Hey everyone thanks so much for all the reviews it made me so happy to find out that you really liked my story. So I decided it would be evil of me to keep you waiting on the next chapter. Here it is Enjoy and let me know what you think. Oh and this is a long chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sesshomaru makes his way back to his castle he sees 14 figures appear out of no wear and they tackle him to the ground in affection. "Gomen Sesshomaru-sama." they all sang out in affection. In normal cases Sesshomaru would of minded but since it was his girls he didn't mind, much. Pleased to see that his girls were all fine and happy, Sesshomaru noticed something. 'Something's missing, or is that a someone.' Sesshomaru growled and all 14 Vixen turned to see why their master was displeased.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sesshomaru said in a low voice "She went to the village today to gather some herbs from the old miko." Replied his oldest Vixen, Hearing this made Sesshomaru's blood boil even more. He despised human villages, and hated it whenever one of his Vixen went in to one. "Thank you Rin." Sesshomaru said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, making her blush furiously.  
  
With that said Sesshomaru turned to leave for the village "Sesshomaru- sama!!!" they all cried out hoping they didn't do anything wrong. "I'm just going to the village to make sure your sister isn't harmed, who knows what might happen in a village of humans. The Vixen were all silent for a moment remembering what it was like to live in a village after they were done, they were even more glade to be with Sesshomaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Village  
  
"Ok, and I need some yellow sleeping man and that should do it for now." Kagome said with a cheery tone of voice. "Kagome ye remember how to use it for ye potion." The old Miko said with a hint of worry in her voice "Hai Keade-baba, I remember." The village that Kagome used to live with her friends was only a day's walk from Sesshomaru's castle, and Kagome loved to walk there. During the walk she would think about how great it is to live with Sesshomaru, and how kind he had treated her in the lowest time of her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Inuyasha watch out." Kagome yelled. A bear demon had attacked Inuyasha and his companions for their jewel shards. The bear demon already had 5 shards in his forehead "Feh, this over sized teddy bear is a synch!" Inuyasha said smirking pulling out the transformed Tetsusaiga. "Yo wench, where are the shards at." Kagome looked frantically but didn't sense them, just then the demon launched it's self at Inuyasha "Inuyasha his forehead." But it was to late the demon had already gotten to Inuyasha. Knowing Inuyasha he never stays down for long, and swiped the Tetsusaiga killing the beast with one blow, and receiving 5 more shards of the ancient jewel. That made him happy then he remembered Kagome pausing before telling him where the jewels were located. 'The wench tried to kill me well I'll show her who's boss.'  
  
The pressure from the swipe of the mighty sword Inuyasha had hit full force and blown Kagome back and she hit her head on a near boulder. Furious that Kagome didn't give him a quick answer about the shards Inuyasha stomped over to where Kagome lye and picked her up and started to shake her. Kagome started to wake, but felt her whole body was going through an earthquake. "Your useless to me wench!" Inuyasha screamed  
  
"I don't know how you're the reincarnation of Kikyo?" As on cue Kikyo stepped out of the darkness of the forest "Inuyasha, come to me!" Kikyo said in an emotionless tone. Inuyasha threw the weak Kagome to the ground and walked over to her. All Kagome could do was stare as Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and literately fucked her against a nearby tree. (A/N: I'm so sorry Inu/Kag fans, and about my language.)  
  
Seeing this not only was Kagome's body in shambles, but her mind, and emotions were crushed. She was in such disappear; she hadn't noticed the presence of another demon.  
  
Sesshomaru sat in a nearby tree, watching the fight hoping that his worthless brother would be beaten to a pulp. As soon as Inuyasha defeated the bear demon Sesshomaru was going to leave but saw that his brother was more then pissed off. 'This could get interesting.' After an half an hour of viewing the torment, and abuse his worthless brother applied to the young woman, Sesshomaru thought about his Vixen waiting patiently at the castle for his return, and how much he now cherish them, and would never harm them.  
  
"Yo wench when you pry your lazy ass off the ground Kikyo and me will be back at the village." "Hope you can find it, soon because night is coming." Inuyasha laughed 'Why Inuyasha, I loved you!' Kagome thought 'How could you betray me like this?' As soon as the two lovers were out of sight Kagome sobbed into the dirt. Then a shadowed figure stood before her, as she looked up she saw beautiful silver hair flowing in the wind. Knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be back this soon, she knew it could only be one other person/demon.  
  
Sesshomaru felt guilt for the young woman-child. He walked up to her quietly, and kneeled down to look at her dirt-smudged face. 'Her scent is pure, and her heart is true.' 'My foolish brother didn't know what he had.' Sesshomaru then stood and unleashed the Tensaiga to heal her. Kagome was so confused, she knew Sesshomaru hated all humans, but here he was helping heal her battered body.  
  
Kneeling back down to where she lay he slipped his arms underneath her armpits and brought her into a deep and long embrace. Kagome didn't care about the many times that he tried to kill her all she cared about was that he didn't turn away from her. She then wrapped her tiny arms around him and sobbed into his chest. 'I can't leave her not like this anyways.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'I could always use another Vixen, but the question that would remain would she be loyal to me instead of my worthless half breed of a brother.'  
  
"Kagome, I know it hurts but the pain will leave eventually." Sesshomaru said calmly gently rocking her back and forth in his arms. Kagome tilted her head up and looked him in the eyes. 'This isn't a trick I can tell by his eyes they have so much compassion in them.' 'It feels like he's done this before, and for the first time I feel safe, and comfortable.' Sesshomaru could see the trust in her eyes, and got the courage to ask her. "Kagome, would you like to come back to my castle with me?" Sesshomaru said gently "Before you give me an answer, have you heard of a group of females called Vixen?" Kagome thought for a minute "Yes, I heard one of the villagers talking about a group of young women with amazing fighting abilities." Sesshomaru smiled, pleased that his women that he took in, and trained were now getting noticed. "Kagome I took those women in when they were hurt, abused, and abandoned." Kagome couldn't believe her ears as Sesshomaru told her how he gave them each the powers, and the ability to change into a specific animal. After he was finished telling her about his amazing girls one question still remained. "Kagome, would you become one of my Vixen?" At first Kagome was reluctant, but she agreed on one condition that she could go back to her time every now and then and visit her family. Sesshomaru agreed to let her go back to her family, only if he went with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback  
  
Whenever Kagome traveled to the village she made sure that Inuyasha wasn't there. She couldn't put up with his attitude right now, she was indeed stronger then him. Yes Sesshomaru trained her well as he did with all of his Vixen. As Kagome started to leave a red fur ball came crying up to her and flung itself from the ground to Kagome's chest. "Kagome, where did you go I've missed you so much?" "Shippo, I've missed you too, I've been living with Sesshomaru-sama!" The little kit looked at her with large eyes, and noticed that she indeed looked different.  
  
(A/N: Whenever a Vixen would go into a town they wore a long silk skirt, with a hint of cream to it. And they also wore sort of a sports bra type of top made of silk, and that too had a cream color. When the Vixen would go scouting they each wore a black sports bra type of top, and a very short black skirt. Sort of how the sailors in sailor moon wear theirs. When in the castle they would be required to wear beautifully made Kimonos, with the finest silk. Sesshomaru gave them a new one almost everyday.)  
  
Indeed Kagome's appearance was different, her long black hair was put into a tight bun, and she looked more fit then the last time the little kit saw her. No matter where the Vixen went they were to always carry their weapon with them except the castle, in this case Kagome was carrying a beautiful bow that glowed a beautiful turquoise blue, and it was made of a material finer then diamonds. The material Sesshomaru received from a faerie, because she owed him for sparing her life. The rock was not from Earth, but the bow made her arrows fly free and true, and not one of her arrows would break since they were made of the same material. At the end of the day the arrows somehow made their way back Kagome. (A/N: Sorry I'm going into such detail, but I wanted to give you a good picture of what they looked like.)  
  
Kagome's eyes dark brown eyes had a hint of red to them, since Sesshomaru turned her immortal. "Why did you leave me, Kagome?" Wailed the little kitsune holding Kagome tighter. "I'm so sorry Shippo, I promise I will never do it again." Just then something just hit Kagome, Shippo usually travels with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo. "Shippo where is Inuyasha" Kagome asked with a hint of worry, but before Shippo could reply "Over here wench."  
  
Kagome looked at the hanyou that she used to love. 'He looks really mad; I really don't want to fight him. But I won't leave Shippo here alone again.' Kagome thought to herself. She gathered her fallen supplies, and Shippo and turned to leave. With his inhuman speed Inuyasha appeared in front of Kagome. "You look different somehow Kagome." Inuyasha said seductively, and moved a clawed hand over one of her cheeks gently making her tremble a little. (A/N: Did I mention when Sesshomaru turned her immortal, her scent changed to a luring power over men.)  
  
Kagome knew all to well that voice, and kept on walking. Inuyasha wouldn't be denied, he grabbed her wrist making her drop all her stuff and knocking Shippo from her shoulder. "Where do you think your going wench?" Inuyasha said pulling her towards his chest. "I'm going to my master, now let me go." Kagome said sensing Sesshomaru near, and tried pulling free of the hanyou's grasp. "What master, I usually get what I want, and tonight I'm getting you." Before she knew Inuyasha went flying into a tree dropping Kagome. "No one touches my property not even you!" Sesshomaru growled possessively "Kagome are you alright?" "Hai Lord Sesshomaru-sama, now that you're here." She looked up and Sesshomaru stood there proudly, Kagome quickly got up and bowed to him.  
  
Glade to see his favorite Vixen Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in for a deep embracement. Soon the other traveling companions got to the village and were shocked to see what was going on. They helped Inuyasha out of the tree, and ran over to Kagome to see if she was all right thinking that Sesshomaru had hurt her and they were glade to see her. "Oi wench what are you doing, that's my evil brother, in case your memory is dying." Inuyasha yelled, "YOU'RE THE EVIL BROTHER INUYASHA, AT LEAST SESSHOMARU KNOWS ABOUT FEELINGS, AND LOVE." "HE TOOK ME IN WHEN YOU BATTERED MY BODY, MY HEART, AND MY SOLE."(A/N: It's been a year since the flashback)  
  
When Kagome told her two ex companions what Inuyasha did to her, Sango and Miroku both turned to Inuyasha and gave him the worst look that even Sesshomaru would be afraid of. They then heard Kagome say something "Oh by the way Inuyasha I forgot to give you a gift of appreciation." "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Inuyasha was in a 5 feet crater after Kagome got through with him "That isn't even close to the pain you gave me." Sesshomaru looked so proud at his youngest and vicious Vixen. 'Note to self never make Kagome mad." Sesshomaru thought in his mind. When Miroku and Sango turned to see Kagome and speak some more with her Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kagome were long gone.  
  
When they were a good two miles away from the village. Kagome embraced Sesshomaru again thanking him for what he did. Shippo then spoke up hey Kagome why is it that you smell a little of fox. Kagome looked down at the little Kitsune pup that she had claimed hers, and said "Sesshomaru-sama gave me an ability to change into a fox." "Really!!!" Shippo bounced up and down. Seeing this made Kagome giggle a little. "Settle down, I'll show you but then we must get home soon with these herbs." Kagome pushed out of Sesshomaru's loving grasp, and concentrated a bright light came and encircled Kagome. When the light disappeared, there stood a beautiful white fox with golden eyes. "Well how do I look?" Kagome asked and turned around as if she were modeling a new dress "Kagome you look just like my momma." Shippo said in a low and teary voice. Kagome giggled as she transformed back to her normal self and gathered the young kit in her arms for a deep hug. "Shippo I consider you to be one of my own, and I hate seeing you so down so I think I'll give you a tickle attack." Then Kagome started to tickle Shippo all over making him laugh and gasping for air.  
  
Sesshomaru, finding this very amusing thinking how good of a mother she would make to his pups, but he did want to get back to his castle and see his girls, so he broke the laughter by saying. "Alright you two lets go, I want to be back at the castle before midnight." As he did that he used his tail and wrapped it around Kagome "Master I can walk you know." Kagome giggled because it tickled her "That's precisely why I'm going to run and your going to get a free ride." Just before he took he turned to the little kit and picked him up, and raised one eyebrow. "Looks like I just inherited a son." And placed him in Kagome's arms. With that Sesshomaru launched himself towards his castle.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed in my first chapter. Your wonderful comments to me made me feel very happy. Ok I know I made this chapter very long, but I don't think the rest of my chapters will be this long. And before you all start to say wait the Kit is Sesshomaru's son now, let me try to make this clear. Kagome adopted Shippo when his parents died we basically all know that. But when Sesshomaru got a Vixen she belonged to him. So basically they became his mate with out the joys of sex. I know you Miroku's out there are drooling, but please try to contain yourself. Anyways let me know what you think. ~Shell Oh btw I might not be reviewing for a while report cards come out this week GULP  
  
Laurel Meredith: Thank you for your comment and being the first one to review my story. I hope you enjoy reading the rest of it.  
  
Yuko: Thanks for reviewing my story and keep on reading  
  
Fangbaby2002: You don't have to wait any longer here you go I hope you enjoyed the chapter  
  
Ganny Orbit: Thank you for stay my story is brilliant that is the first time someone has told me my work was brilliant. Enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
For those of you who've reviewed and I didn't post I'm sorry, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing 


	3. The Chase

My One And Only!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his groupies I do own the Vixen though, so hands off all you Miroku out there!  
  
Hey everyone I'm back! Miss me lol ok I decided to hand out the shout outs at the begging right now! This chapter isn't that thrilling, but it helps with the romance for the later chapters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These are dedicated to those whom have reviewed! Thank you I appreciate all your comments! And please review again I would be glad to hear from you again!  
  
Trina: Thank you for thinking my story is cute, and here is the update!  
  
Vi0L3t3y3s: Thanks I love my Vixen too, I'm glad you liked how I had Kagome go off on Inuyasha. He deserved it, and I'll make sure I'll put more detail into my chapters!  
  
Elexies: You have great stories I'm a fan all the way through. My favorite is "My Heart is Yours," it's so beautiful; please update soon and thanks for reviewing my story.  
  
Vicki: Thank you for finding that error, I didn't notice it and I'll make sure I fix it. Thanks and keep on reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's mine!" Kagome shouted, as she transformed quickly into her fox form. Running after the shadowy figure ahead, the 5 Vixen chasing after him, found this to be great fun. "He won't get away with out his punishment!" A beautiful white wolf howled, sending shivers into all around. The beautiful raven with golden stripes on her wings, that was flying above shouted to Kagome "Go get him Fox, make sure he pays!" (A/N: When the Vixen are in there animal form they usually call them what type of animal they are. Sort of a code name, so enemies don't know their human name.) "Raven where did he go, I lost sight of him." Kagome shouted desperately  
  
"Fox I just saw him run into the woods." Shouted a tall and majestic Fawn "He entered where the dead wood lye." "There is no way in the seven hells I can get through that brush." The wolf shouted "I know that Fox can do it, but what about you Fawn, Raven?" Wolf looked very worried, she didn't want to send Kagome in there alone. 'If something where to happen to her I could never forgive myself, and Sesshomaru-sama would never look at me again.' "I might be able to fly through at a different point, but there is no way I would be able to fly through the vines." The raven suddenly cried, "I can enter in near the water but who knows where that man is headed." Fawn said with worried eyes "Ok Fox get in there and don't lose track of him, but don't nab him until I tell you." Wolf said with a hint of worry and anger. "I won't lose him I promise, just get in the woods as soon as you can." Kagome yelled running towards the fallen brush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Running, jumping, and dodging fallen logs, vines, and deep holes Kagome finally caught up with the shadowy figure that was still running. 'I better keep myself out of site, for now.' Kagome transformed back to her human self, and began to concentrate her miko powers. Soon her powers made a bow and she used some extra energy to create an arrow. Using her willpower she pulled, and released the arrow high into the air signaling the other 4 Vixen that she spotted him, and where they where located.  
  
Seeing the arrow, the Raven quickly flew near where Kagome was, and told Kagome that the other 3 had indeed seen her signal. Keeping a safe distance from the man, Kagome stalked him carefully ready to strike when told. As she rounded the corner of the tree she came to a halt when she found a river, with a waterfall, pouring down like thunder. The other 4 Vixen soon found her, and each of them had the same question where did he go?  
  
"His scent stops at the riverbed." Kagome said quietly "Irina can you go in, and track him in there." A tall women with bright green eyes, and raven black hair jumped out of a tree and landed gracefully in front of Kagome. "Sure Kag, I've been in need to stretch my fins for some time now." Irina said walking towards the riverbed. "Just deep enough!" She smirked "Take Raven with you that way she can report back to us if you find anything." Said the beautiful wolf transforming to a woman with a light brown medium brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. "Ok Ebony, if that will make you happy." Irina said as she dove into the raging river transforming into a baby blue dolphin, with silver colored eyes. (A/N: I know dolphins live in salt water, but in my story they can live in both ()  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a couple hours of waiting Kagome got up from the rotten log that she had been sitting on for the past ½ hour and walked over to ebony. "You don't think something happened to them do you?" "Kag, they're experienced Vixen, but I understand your concern and frankly I'm worried as well." Ebony said getting up "Lets give them 15 more minutes, and then we'll go looking for them." 5 more minutes passed without them noticing, a huge wave came and splashed the 3 worried Vixen "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?" The three shouted standing up only to hear laughing from the two lost Vixen. "Ha Ha Ha Ha, you should of seen the looks on your faces." Irina was rolling around on the ground busting a gut.  
  
"Ha ha very funny, fish lips." Grumbled Ebony "Did you find anything, did you just enjoy wasting our precious time?" "Oh quite complaining, we followed his trail and guess what we found?" "WELL!!!" They all shouted, impatiently " There is a cave behind the waterfall." The hawk said to prevent the other 3 Vixen from killing Irina. "How come it took you 2 hours just to find a simple cave entrance, Sesshomaru-sama trained us way better then that." Naila said, "That was one of the first things he taught us!" "Relax Naila, we were simply looking for a path for Kagome to get to the cave, so she wouldn't get wet." Irina said  
  
The hawk perched itself on the log Kagome was sitting on and transformed, to a tall women with dark black hair with several blue highlights, she had deep violet eyes. "Kagome get going, and make him pay dearly." "There is a narrow path way a mile up the river be careful." Thanks Kagome shouted transforming into a fox and running up river.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome reached about a mile she saw a beaver den cutting across the raging river. 'Great, just what I need an act of balancing.' Kagome darted across the dam as if it were nothing. "Well that was simple enough, wait what's this red stuff." Kagome walked over to a red pool at first it looked like cherry soda, but when Kagome sniffed it 'BLOOD!!!' "Something tells me that, this particular person will not be seeing tomorrows light." Kagome spoke to herself. As she made her way to the cave her heart pounded, and then she heard a blood-chilling scream, she ran as fast as she could and barged into the cave's entrance. She then saw him, the very soul that made her blood boil more then ever. She looked at the woman he was about to kill, and recognized her and screamed.  
  
A/N: I know don't kill me I left it at a Cliffhanger on purpose. Lets see if you can guess whom it is that is about to be killed, and who's the killer. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 hopefully I'll get chapter 4 updated soon. Stay cool everyone and give me some ideas where I can go with this story. I'm always interested in hearing your opinion and ideas. 


	4. Author Note

My One and Only Authors Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the crew haven't we've been through this enough times already. But I do own the Vixen so back off!  
  
Hey Everyone Author's Note sorry if you thought this was an update. But this is some information so you can understand the story better. And this will answer some of the questions that some people have asked me when you've reviewed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What are the Vixens names, animals, and special powers! (These are listed from oldest to youngest)  
  
Name Animal Power Weapon Rin Dog Healing Sword Ebony Wolf Sight Glaive Irina Dolphin Water Spear Abigail Cat Fire Sword Sayo Raven Invisibility Staff Naila Fawn Earth Staff Kara Tiger Telepathic Hiraikotsu Tania Lion Teleportation Crossbow Grace Polar Bear Love Crossbow Yura Hare Speed Glaive Sakura Mustang Light Archery Kagata Cougar Shape Shifting Gas Sakuya Eagle Air Gas Naomie Chimpanzee Revival Hiraikotsu  
  
Kagome Fox Miko Archery (Telepathic)  
  
I gave Kagome two powers because when Sesshomaru found her she already had her miko powers, so he wanted to give her something from him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you come up with the idea for Vixen in your story?  
  
When I first came upon Fanfiction.net I was only a reviewer. In most of the stories between any men and Kagome, I would always see phrases like "How could this Vixen be so powerful." And that sparked my imagination, that women could be strong with powers, and yet has the powers to transform into a specific animal. Most of us know Vixen also means female Fox.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it easy picking out the powers, names, and weapons for the Vixen?  
  
Absolutely not, it took me two hours just to figure out which would be best the best name, and would their power go with them. I might change some of their powers as the story progresses I'm not sure yet though. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will there be some lemons in the story?  
  
I have never written a lemon before, but I hope to in this story. So basically if I feel I can write a good lemon for the story, and I'm in the right mood then the answer is yes. But I will not promise anything though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why did you make Inuyasha so OOC?  
  
I'm sorry for all you Inu-Chan fans out there! But it fit with the mood of the story; remember I told you that each Vixen was taken in abused by the ones that they love, or their villages. Most of you thought though in Chapter 2 Kagome did a great job on all the Sits.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So will there be the pitter-patter of little paws in the story?  
  
Maybe, I can't tell you for sure because that will ruin the story! But keep an eye out who knows 15 Vixen they're bound to come into heat sooner or later. Poor Sesshy, and his hormones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all for now I'll try and update as soon as possible, but my puppy isn't feeling well today. Let me know what you think of the stories and voice some suggestions. Stay cool ~Shell 


	5. Chase ends Sesshomaru's desision

My One and Only  
  
Disclaimer: I own all ideas of the Vixen, and the Vixen themselves except for Kagome! However I do not own Inuyasha ok!  
  
Hey everyone I'm back, Sorry it took so long, there is an explanation at the bottom. If any of you see anyone use the ideas Vixen with powers or as a group could you let me know thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
These are dedicated to those whom have reviewed! Thank you I appreciate all your comments! And please review again I would be glad to hear from you again!  
  
Vi0L3t3y3s: Hey great guess, and thanks for being the first one to review on chapter three! The Answer was indeed Sango but not Miroku! Keep on R&R  
  
SylentMage: You are the second one whom guessed right the woman was Sango but no one has yet to figure out who the man is.  
  
Momiji: I like that kind of Sesshomaru also but in this case I wanted to make him seem gentle and caring towards the girls.  
  
Amyliu: Gasp oh my gosh thanks for your comments and I've updated for you so enjoy!  
  
Ginagurl1234: Thanks I think my story rocks also but it's great hearing it come from someone else.  
  
Dragon Queen: Ok, please don't die of suspense, I've updated so hopefully the suspense wears off a little so you don't die. But I'm flattered, the first one to say that about suspense. Keep R&R  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked at the woman he was about to kill, and recognized her and screamed. "Sango!!" Kagome cried dashing over to her friend and stood before her in protection. "Well if it isn't the inu's brothers wench." That sound of his voice was like poison to Kagome's ears. She got up from Sango, and turned around slowly "Naraku you bastard, you're the one who has been stealing the children's and women's souls." Naraku chuckled to himself "Your smarter then you look wench." "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from one of Sesshomaru's mates." Kagome felt her blood boil hearing the name of her master being used in a mocking tone. "The one thing that puzzles me is, how come a Vixen like you, could fall into one of my traps so easily." After hearing those words, Kagome's scent turned to panic. After all the experiences with Inuyasha, and Naraku she knew she would be no match for him, and protect her dear friend.  
  
'Sesshomaru-sama, Irina, Ebony, Naila, Sayo, Miroku, and Inuyasha, its Kagome please listen to me.' Kagome focused her miko powers to telepathically call for help. 'Naraku, is the one who has been stealing the women's souls.' Kagome felt her powers start to weaken 'He has now Sango the demon exterminator, and myself captive.' As soon as she sent the message, she felt the other 4 Vixen, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku rushing towards her. 'One more thing left to do.' 'Sayo, send a silver flare into the air, to let the others know where we are.' 'Now to buy time for them to get here.'  
  
"Naraku one question, before I destroy you?" "Why have you been stealing the souls of women and children?" Naraku smiled slyly "Good question, I suppose you expect an answer." "The women's and children's souls are only a payment for a new power that I possess." "Thanks to your incarnation, I now will have everything I want." Naraku chuckled at the smell of fear coming off of Kagome. "What new power did Kikyo give you?" Kagome spat out, Naraku looked up, and his eyes glowed a deep red, Kagome couldn't move a muscle "What have you done to me you baka?" Kagome screamed in panic "I made sure that you couldn't escape from me, after you see the death of you friend, I will be taking you back to my fortress, where not even your mate can find you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kagome is in trouble, why can't I move any faster.' Sesshomaru growled in his mind 'If that bastard does anything to her, I'll make sure he dies slowly and painfully.' "The one thing that worries me the most is that Kagome came into heat this morning." Sesshomaru was pissed off more then usual. "I knew I should have claimed her instead of letting her run off with the others." Sesshomaru started to run faster when he saw the hawks signal flare, 'looks like I'm going to have fun.' He chuckled silently to himself 'I've been itching for a good fight for a while, and afterwards I'll claim Kagome back at the castle.' With a huge grin he speed off towards where the rest where headed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku moved silently over to Kagome, and moved a piece of stray hair behind her ear, and kissed her on the cheek gently. "Well young miko sorry it had to come to this, but remember you can always make new friends." He started to laugh evilly (A/N: Man now I have goose bumps.) All of a sudden Naraku was thrown to the other side of the cave. "What in the seven hells?" Naraku looked around but saw nothing and couldn't smell anything. One thing that Naraku did see frightened him more then Sesshomaru on a bad hair day. A very pissed off Kagome, with a dark purple aura circling her. "I told the others I would finish you off, and I intend to keep my promise." Kagome said calmly, as the aura turned darker and circled her more fiercer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing at the cave entrance Miroku, Inuyasha, the other 3 Vixen, and Sesshomaru all stood in amazement. Watching, wondering, weather they should run, or help. (A/N: Ok for you smart asses out there who say hey wasn't there suppose to be 4 other Vixen. The raven was the invisible force, which knocked Naraku in to the cave wall. Remember her special power is Invisibility) Sesshomaru knew, that at the rate she was going all her energy would be used up, and she would die. "Inuyasha, I suggest you retrieve that women over there before Kagome, starts her little temper tantrum." Sesshomaru said in a calm, but commanding voice. "Feh" was all Inuyasha could say before racing towards Sango.  
  
'Now that she's out of the way, I need to calm down my little fox and fast.' Sesshomaru thought quickly, and walked gracefully over to where Kagome stood. "Kagome, relax your friend is safe go tend to her." Sesshomaru said placing a hand on her shoulder. "NO, THIS IS FOR ALL THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN HE'S HARMED." Kagome screamed, and sending a powerful beam towards Naraku. The beam created a huge blast at where Naraku stood. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and held her close to him to prevent, any harm from coming to her. When the smoke, and dust cleared, there was Naraku barely alive with a broken spine, and cut Achilles tendons in his feet. "Naraku has been defeated, not by death, but Lady Kagome made him paralyzed again, he must know rely on the help of others." Miroku spoke in his monk sort of way of knowledge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking down at the unconscious beauty in his arms, Sesshomaru knew he must finish what she started, and prevent any others from his harm. As he made his way over to where Naraku lye, "time to put an end to this for once, and for all." Sesshomaru said raising his glowing green hand, and with one swipe Naraku's whole body, spirit, and sole, was gone from the Earth, the solar system, and the universe. Sesshomaru walked calmly over to his Vixen who, had some scratches and were bleeding from the blast. Setting Kagome down gently, he attended to each of his Vixens needs, some he mended there injuries, others he gave comfort by purring to them, nuzzling there necks, and holding them close. (A/N: What a man!!!!!!) Each one of them recovered quickly, and was as good as new.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome slowly with hurt in his eyes, he moved some of her hair off of her face. 'How could I have hurt you like I did?' Inuyasha thought 'You may never forgive me, but remember I'll always love you.' A stray tear trickled down his face and landed on Kagome, she winced once as if the tear burned her. Inuyasha bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered in her ear "If you ever need anything or a place to stay, you may always come home." He got up and started to leave, but Kagome's hand was faster then that and grabbed his arm. "You may have hurt me, and you may still love me, but remember there is some one waiting for you at home." Kagome whispered calmly "Go Inuyasha, go home to your mate, you are no longer needed here." Kagome swallowed "I wish the best for the both of you, and thank you for coming to me when I called for your help, and I do forgive you Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned with pain in his eye and spoke "That's what friends are for." Kagome released her grip from him, and he left 'And so ends the love that everyone thought was possible.' She thought to herself, with a tear trickling down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru hearing the whole thing, made him slightly proud of his youngest Vixen. When Inuyasha walked out of the cave, he noticed the perverted monk, holding the demon exterminator close to him, prying to kami that she would be all right. 'He maybe a dirty lecher at times, but he truly does love her with all his heart. Sesshomaru knew her injuries would be the end of her, but since Kagome often spoke of how she helped others, he would repay the debt. He walked over to the two couple and picked Sango's lifeless body up and set her on the ground. Miroku was angered by this action and was about to go after Sesshomaru but was stopped by a hand to the shoulder. "Lady Kagome let me go!" Kagome smiled lightly "Miroku shut up, trust me, and watch." Miroku trusted Kagome with all his heart, and soul (A/N: sort of in a brother/sister way.) Sesshomaru unsheathed the Tensaiga; he concentrated a moment then swiped the sword down upon the body of the Youkai exterminator.  
  
A couple moments passed and Sango started to move. Miroku ran to her, and held her in his arms very tightly. "Umm hoshi-sama it's good to see you too could you let me go I can't breath. Sesshomaru, and the other 5 Vixens fell anime style. "Sango before you say anything else, will you marry me?" Miroku said with huge puppy dog eyes. 'I just come back from the dead, hoshi-sama is nearly choking me back to death, and then I get asked to marry the lecherous monk, what has this world come to?' Sango thought 'He does have the most adorable puppy eyes though, ah what the hell.' "Sango, are you ok?" Miroku looks at her with worry in his eyes. "Hoshi-sama" Sango raised her hand; Miroku cowered down in fear like a little puppy that's going to get hit from its master. Sango cupped her hand on his cheek softly "Of course I'll marry you!" It took 5 seconds to comprehend what Sango had just said. "YESSS!" Miroku shouting dancing around the cave and then he grabbed Sango and dipped her for a fiery kiss. "HENTAIII" Sango shouted and poor Miroku went fly out of the cave into the pond. "Oppss I forgot" Sango said with a light blush to her cheeks. A soaked wet Miroku walked into the cave "We're going to have to work on that, before the honeymoon, dear." Everyone except Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru "Well they're finally together, thanks Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru reached out and wrapped his hand around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his lap. Where he started to nuzzle her neck, and purr. "Sesshomaru-sama are you feeling ok?" Kagome was a little worried about her master's actions. "Kagome, today when we get back to the castle I shall claim you as my own, do you have any problems or objections to this?" He purred in her ear, which sent a shiver up her spine, much to his delight. "Not at all." Kagome said cuddling further into Sesshomaru.  
  
A/N: Finally this chapter is done! Sorry that it took so long, I was really busy on working with Cartoon Network, and figuring out how when we could bring Inuyasha back. Don't worry I succeeded and I also have them to show more episodes. Read my other notice, INUYASHA ISN'T CANCELLED that'll give you more information. Anyways next chapter will be a lemon! YAY my first one I'm so excited. Stay cool everyone 


	6. Spring time, Rin's problem

My One and Only  
  
Disclaimer: Come on people you should know by now I don't own Inuyasha, and I don't hold any claim to it. But I do own the Vixen except for Rin and Kagome.  
  
Hey everyone sorry it took so long, I've been very busy but unfortunately this is not a lemon chapter. WAIT HOLD THE TOMATOES! I'm working on the next chapter and the chapter after that and I want to upload them at the same time. Please forgive me. But I made sure I added tons of fluff. Also I'm sorry about not putting any shout outs this time but I'll try next time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Sesshomaru walked back to his castle he looked at the sleeping Vixen in his arms. 'Soon Kagome, soon enough you will belong to me, permanently.' Kagome snuggled deeper into his chest, dreaming of the wonderful things in life such as her lord, and master. (A/N: Ok some of you didn't like the idea of Kagome calling Sesshomaru master. I'm sorry; I'm all for women's rights, but in a way he owns her. Sesshomaru does consider her to be an equal, but since he takes care of her.)  
  
"Kagome, wake up" Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck "Sesshomaru-sama, where are we." Kagome asked sleepily. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly "We are home, my little fox." Kagome looked around and sure enough they were standing in the courtyard of Sesshomaru's castle. As Kagome looked around at the familiar surroundings a tiny sakura petal drifted, and landed on Kagome's face. Kagome smiled brightly and spoke softly "Sesshomaru it's spring, at long last." Sesshomaru smiled, "Indeed Kagome, it is almost one year since you came, and lived with us." Kagome smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around Sesshomaru's neck, and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek. Smiling lightly he lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. (A/N: You noticed how I love to have Sesshomaru nuzzle, necks I don't know it's my trademark to have Sesshomaru nuzzle necks.)  
  
This sent chills up Kagome's spine, as Sesshomaru caught hold of her chin looking into her beautiful gray blue eyes, he placed a deep kiss on her lips. "I'll call for you later Kagome." Sesshomaru said walking away. Kagome was angered by this gesture. 'What am I some whore, how could he turn me on like this, and then just walk away.' If only Kagome knew what was going through Sesshomaru's mind at that moment. 'Kami if I would of stayed there a moment longer, I would of taken her there.' Sesshomaru thought to himself walking to his chambers 'No I must make her first time, as pleasurable as possible.' Sesshomaru knew since she was a virgin, it would cause her pain. 'But she was right it is springtime, mating season is here, this season I expect pups from my Vixen.' (A/N: I know it sounds like a sports thing, but think about it Sesshomaru has no heirs, he now sort of has a heart, and he wants to start a family.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru stopped when he was inside his castle, and noticed his oldest Vixen was walking by grumbling something about how village men shouldn't have eyes or hands. "Rin" Sesshomaru said "Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin jumped from not noticing her lord standing there. Walking over to Rin Sesshomaru placed a hand on her sholdier and looked into her eyes. "Rin, spring is here!" Rin nodded, knowing what he meant. "When, will yo..!" "When each of them comes into heat." Sesshomaru cut her off. "I shall be claiming Kagome tonight for the first time, would you prepare her please." "Hai Sesshomaru- sama" Rin bowed in respect, and turned to leave.  
  
Before she left Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her to face him. Placing a clawed hand under her chin and lifting it slightly "You have no need to worry Rin, you are my oldest Vixen, and I care deeply about you." "Tell me what's bothering you." Rin sighed a bit "Are you worried, about the other Vixen, and their training." Sesshomaru asked. "It's not that Sesshomaru-sama." Sesshomaru lifted an elegant eyebrow "I feel that I'm looked down upon, when I go to the villages." "Rin, what happened?" Sesshomaru raking his claws up and down her arms gently, sending shivers down her spin. Placing her hands on his chest "It's not about what happens, but when ever I go to the village, I'm feared by the women, the men look at me as if I'm some whore and try to feel me up, and the children are the only ones that actually treat me normal." Sesshomaru chuckled lightly "Rin, you were never really the people person, even as a child." Rin sighed, "I know but it's weird watching the children that love to play, and treat me normal, grow into the adults that fear or look at me funny, then watching them pass on, and the whole cycle starts again." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Rin "It's called the cycle of life, if you weren't immortal, then you would of passed through that cycle many times already."  
  
Rin smiled "I know thank you Sesshomaru-sama." Rin started to leave again, but was stopped by Sesshomaru by him pulling her into a deep hug, "Rin, you being my oldest Vixen, you shall also bear my heir, if that's alright by you?" Rin looked up with tears in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him "Nothing would pleased me more." Sesshomaru smiled a toothy grin and placed a kiss on her temple. "I better go prepare Kagome." Rin said walking away "Oh, Sesshomaru, go easy on her." Sesshomaru chuckled a bit. "Why Rin, you don't think she could go as long as you did?" Sesshomaru smiled "After all three days straight with very few breaks, and interruptions if I recall correctly, is a bit harsh. Rin blushed a deep red, "What can I say you were full of energy, all those centuries ago." Rin said walking out of the room. 'Note to self: Go for record, during mating with Rin' Sesshomaru thought to himself smirking devilish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey everyone I know I promised a lemon please forgive me I had to cut this chapter short. I'm going to try, and update tomorrow, or ASAP. I did make this chapter have a lot of fluff. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Your comments mean the world to me. Keep R&R and I promise you a lemon. Another thing for those of you who aren't comfortable with lemons I'm going to try and update the chapter after that at the same time. Stay cool Ja Ne ~ShellBabe 


	7. Author Note

My One and Only  
  
Disclaimer: This is an author's note; I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do own the Vixen and my thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Girl player: Thanks for your kind words and going that extra step to contact me it was a pleasure to talk to you. Hopefully we can talk some more again. Keep on writing your story is coming out great.  
  
Onimusha: Thanks for your wonderful words, and you're the first person who has complemented me on the different animals. So thanks and I'll put the lemon in.  
  
i'm lady of the spades: The Vixen isn't really jealous; they respect each other, in terms. They'll have their little fights but it's really just playful. When it comes to children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone it's an author's note! I'm sorry but there seemed to be some confusion with the last chapter and I'm here to clear some of it up.  
  
Ok some of you thought that only Kagome, and Rin would be bearing Sesshomaru's heirs. Only Rin will be bearing his heir. But the other Vixen will each give him a child. Some of you are appalled at this, and I apologize about it, but I'm going to change something. When Sesshomaru said 'But she was right it is springtime, mating season is here, this season I expect pups from my Vixen.' I'm going to make it either one to three pups a year, from different Vixen.  
  
Some of you ladies out there aren't too comfortable about this and I have to say if I weren't the author I would be too. The reason why I'm having each Vixen give him a child is because, Sesshomaru's Vixen means so much to him, and in my idea a child is something that is made out of love, and the mixture of that love and the traits between those two. So to put it in simple terms Sesshomaru wants a mixture of himself and his joys of the world. What I mean by joys is Sesshomaru would do anything for his Vixen, even if his own children posed a threat to them (meaning by trying to kill them or harm them in a evil type way) he would have no problem in killing them to protect his Vixen.  
  
Another thing is when dog demons mate they mate for life. I know when I said earlier that the Vixen are already Sesshomaru's mates with out the joys of sex, but by him claiming them this is a way of him marking the girls, and all demons, maybe with the exception of Jaken have a high sense of smell, so they can tell who has claimed that person, by smelling there mates sent.  
  
By Sesshomaru claiming Kagome it's another way of him marking her, making sure that no other demon messed with her. Would you really want to mess with the Lord of the Western land's ladies? Anyway but by Sesshomaru claiming Kagome, there is no intention of getting her pregnant. She's about 17, and the others have lived for almost centuries, so clearly she's not ready to have a pup yet, maybe in another year or two. Ok I know that if a female is in heat and they mate, a pup usually follows. Well in some of the stories that I've read male demons can make sure somehow, someway they'll mate but not get the female pregnant during her heat. I don't know how some demon, protection trick.  
  
This one person contacted me through e-mail and they were upset about if Sesshomaru claimed the girls that he could mate with them anytime he wants. Ok if some of you think that, then I'm srry but your wrong. One of the reasons why Sesshomaru choose each of the Vixen, was that they were obedient, but they were not zombies and they do have a choice in the mating process whether they wish to mate or not.  
  
Another thing some of you were mad at me about the master thing, I'm truly srry. The Vixen are not slaves but they do serve Sesshomaru, by doing simple task. Such as going after demons, so Sesshomaru didn't have to. Don't get me wrong Sesshomaru isn't getting lazy, but he gave each of these girls powers so hey let them use it. While their busy taking care of demons, that try to take their lord's land, Sesshomaru is making sure that they are taken care of, and is taking care of treaty matters.  
  
I'm having Rin bear Sesshomaru's heir because one she was his first heir, and she's the closest to Sesshomaru. One: she did grow up around him, and he did raise her. Two: She's the oldest, and in my perspective of reading Rin/Sessy fics that he holds a special place for her in his heart. Each Vixen is special to Sesshomaru, but Rin holds a special something in his heart, because of him raising her. When he took in the other Vixen they were about Kagome's age 16, 17, maybe 18.  
  
All the Vixen understood that Rin would be bearing Sesshomaru's heir. And they respect that in a way, because it's like they live in a pack, and Rin is the Alfa female, and of course Sesshomaru is the Alfa male.  
  
Well I hope I answered most of your questions. If some of you are offended I apologize, and please let me know, I'll try and modify the story so it isn't to offensive. Ok! The next chapter, which I promise for the millionth time, will be a lemon and will be up soon, even though most of you don't care about the lemon. So take care of yourselves stay warm, stay cool wherever you are. I know it's starting to warm up around where I live at. Ja Ne  
  
~Shell 


	8. Do you want me to continue to write the ...

Ok I've been getting way to many flames here. Lets talk some more. I'm going to ask one question and you review to give me the answer.  
  
Do you people want me to finish to story?  
  
I'm asking this because from the number of flames I'm getting here it seems everyone is either confused about the story or just doesn't like it.  
  
Most of you are grossed out about Sesshomaru having more then one mate. I'm a female also. I hold strong believes in woman's rights. So please don't yell at me about that. The reason why I gave him more then one mate, was because in the past of Japan it was normal for Lords, or higher figures to have more then one wife, or mistress. Now I'm not calling the Vixen his mistresses.  
  
Another thing is that, Sesshomaru has claimed most of his Vixen and the others know this. Come on the walls back then were like paper-thin. The one who is bearing his heir is Rin. Why like I said before Rin is the Alfa female. Kagome is getting claimed for her protection.  
  
Ok I lived in Japan, for about 4 years of my life lets get something straight. What is the difference between master and Sesshomaru-sama? I told all of you before, that it's a way of showing respect for higher authorities. The Vixen doesn't have to call him master but it's out of respect.  
  
Remember people I'm trying to keep with the time. Back in the feudal era, women didn't have the rights we have today. So please don't come flaming me because I'm trying to make the time periods seem right.  
  
Ok Vi0L3t3y3s you were one of my better reviewers, so I'm going to direct this towards you only. The part were Sesshomaru mated with Rin for three days, only her, demons have a higher stamina then humans so they can usually go at it for longer time. When I had Sesshomaru think go for the record I meant it for Rin only. I'm srry if I confused you, but since you were a great reviewer I thought I would clear that up. Another thing if you read my authors note, I clearly stated that Sesshomaru would not be mating with them all I wanted to change that part. Because it also made me feel uneasy. I meant maybe one or two mates a year.  
  
Everyone I'm sorry if I sound OOC but I put a lot of hard work into this story, for people to criticize me it's like all my hard work was done in vain. Now the question is do you want me to continue to write this story or not? If not I'll take it off of Fanfiction.net.  
  
~Shell  
  
P.S. This Authors note was not meant for the people who gave me words of praise. Thank you to those who did, and if you would like I'll e-mail u the story or something. 


	9. Claiming Kagome Warning chapter contains...

My One And Only!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, any of the Inuyasha cast of characters. But I do own the Vixen except for Kagome and Rin.  
  
Hey everyone thanks you to everyone who kept me going, and inspired me to keep on writing. I was very pleased to see so many people like my story. I promise I won't stop writing. This chapter is the long awaited lemon to my story. I promise you this is the first of many. Also this is my first lemon, so be nice ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm sorry if I don't shout out to all of you who gave me great praise for my story, but I promise you will all be thanked in a shout out either here or in my next authors note ok.  
  
Raven: Thank you so much for your kind words.  
  
Sweecenck: Thanks for helping me get my confidence back, and I promise I'll stop killing you.  
  
ME: I'm glad you like my story so much, here is the next chapter for you.  
  
sakurayamakawa: The juices are flowing, and the next chapter is up!  
  
DemonAni: I will make sure I keep at it, and I promise I won't stop  
  
casio135: I'm glad you like my story so much that you would want me to write the rest to you.  
  
Kaze no Miko: I am truly honored to be the next J.K. Rowling, so dry your tears here is the next chapter.  
  
Duke of Spades: You wrote the longest review, for me thank you, you've helped restore my confidence in writing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin lead Kagome down many hallways until they came to a very tall, and beautifully decorated door. Kagome started having doubts about many things. 'I don't know if I should do this?" "What if he ends up hurting me like Inuyasha did?' Rin sensing Kagome's nervousness, she gave Kagome a hug. "Don't worry Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama is a gentle lover."  
  
Rin then opened the huge doors to the room. The room was huge, filled with smoke, and very hot inside. "Wow an indoor hot spring!" Kagome exclaimed, "This is Sesshomaru-sama's private hot spring." Rin said moving to a cabinet and pulling out bottles of some sort. "Before he claims a Vixen, they must have their body, spirit, and sole cleanse." Kagome looked at Rin, and how she was mixing the chemicals. "Rin will this hurt, the cleansing I mean." Rin laughed, "Of course not, the spring does all the work, you just relax like this was a normal bath."  
  
The room began to smell of fresh Jasmine, and Lavender flowers. Kagome looked around the room some more "How does the bath cleanse by the way?" Rin looked up with a smile, and replied "The bath will clean the body cleansing it from dirt, sweat, ect." Picking up a bright purple bowl Rin began to pour some of the concoction in it. "The wash that I'm mixing now will cleanse your spirit of all wrongs, that you may have committed, or any guilt that you may have." Bring the bowl over to were Kagome stood she handed the bowl to Kagome "Put this behind that screen please." Kagome nodded and started towards the screen.  
  
The bowl contained a green substance, that if you touched it, it looked like jelly. 'I wonder if Rin was the one who created body wash.' Placing the bowl on the counter behind the screen Kagome walked back to find Rin was mixing more substance in a bright blue bowl. "What's that stuff? Kagome asked 'It smells like lavender." Kagome thought, relaxing by it's smell. "You will put this in your hair, it will make it shiny, smooth, and as soft as silk." After Rin finished with that she told Kagome to place the bowl next to the other behind the screen.  
  
Rin then joined Kagome behind the screen. "First you cover your body in the wash." "Make sure you leave it on, don't rinse it off yet." "After you've applied the wash, you can put on the hair stuff." Rin pointed to the purple goopy stuff in the bright blue bowl. "Wait at least 5 minutes then you, go sit in the spring to wash it off." "I'll be outside the door if you need me." Rin said walking towards the door. "When your done just call for me, and I'll be right in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was then left alone, doing as Rin said she applied the body wash that smelled like fresh Jasmine flowers. Then she placed the hair conditioner on, which had a fragrance of lavender. After waiting 5 minutes Kagome walked out from behind the screen, and emerged herself in the hot spring. The warm water relaxed her tense muscles as soon as it hit them. After rinsing out the conditioner from her hair, she noticed that her hair was softer then usual. 'I wish I can stay in here forever, but then I would look like a prune.' (A/N: Don't you just love baths, they make me want to go to sleep at times. LOL)  
  
After 15 minutes of soaking and relaxing Kagome called Rin back into the room. Rin handed Kagome a robe for modesty purposes. After Kagome covered up, Rin got to work weaving Kagome's hair into beautiful designs, and also making idle chi chat. Kagome told Rin what happened at the cave, and Rin found it to be interesting. "Well I'm done, but I'll be right back ok, so don't go anywhere." Rin said cheerfully 'Yeah like where am I suppose to go.' Kagome thought to herself. A few moments later Rin came back caring a Dark blue kimono, with sakura petals designed around there, the stitches were a deep purple. It was made out of the finest silk anyone could possibly think of.  
  
Kagome was so caught up in the kimono she didn't hear Rin speak. "Kagome, come on we must be going, Sesshomaru-sama is waiting for you." Hearing this Kagome's heart literally stop beating 'Dear Kami I'm so nervous.' As they made their way through the many halls of the castle, they were stopped when someone placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder making her jump 50 feet away. Turning around Kagome found it to be Sesshomaru himself. "I'll take her from here Rin, thank you." Rin gave Kagome a hug, and a kiss to the cheek and whispered "Don't worry you'll be fine." Sesshomaru extended his arm to Kagome, and they both walked to his chambers. (A/N: Isn't he just a gentleman.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WARNING LEMON AHEAD! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF NOT APPROPRIATE AGE! I HOLD NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE AND IS READING THIS. I GAVE MY WARNING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru opened the doors to his sleeping chambers, leading Kagome into the huge elaborate decorated room. "Sesshomaru, your room is amazing." Kagome said with wide eyes. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, placing both hands on her shoulders; he turned her around and whispered "Relax." Kagome went practically limp in his arms. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome firmly, startling her a bit; she soon wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss back. He deepened the kiss and cupped her breast, making her gasp in surprise. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sesshomaru glided his tongue in her mouth to taste her. Kagome started to get a little bold and allowed her tongue to massage his. 'She tastes so sweet, like fresh honey.' Sesshomaru thought  
  
Sesshomaru planted butterfly kisses along her jaw line, moving down to her neck. Kissing and licking the spot where her pulse was, Sesshomaru undid her kimono, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle of blue. (A/N: Ok puddles of blue I know it sounds retarded, give me a break this is my first lemon.) Kagome was bare to Sesshomaru's hungry eyes, picking her up and laying her gently on the bed, one thing came to his mind. "Simply beautiful." He said making Kagome blush before kissing her deeply again. Kagome's hands moved to undo his haori. Kagome's eyes widen at his muscles, and were pleased to see that they relaxed under her touch. Moving her hands up and down his chest made Sesshomaru groan, and she moaned when she felt his hard press against her thigh.  
  
'Her touch is as light as a feather, it's making me crazy.' She moved her hands down to his arousal and cupped him massaging him gently. "Kami." Sesshomaru groaned as she began to stroke him. His instinct began to kick in and he started to rocked against her hand. He looked at her breast running a claw hand over one of her nibbles, finding it harden at his touch, he took it into his mouth and started to suck on it like a puppy. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome cried out in pleasure as he began to nibble, and massage her other breast, with his hand. Kagome wrapped one of her legs around his waist and flipped them so she ended up on top, surprising Sesshomaru greatly. She slid down his body grasping his hard member never taking her eyes off of him she started to kiss the tip of his manhood. He threw his head back in pleasure. 'Damn and she's a virgin' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"Ka go me." Sesshomaru moaned loudly. He brought her away from his harden member, and flipped them. He moved down her body, and gently pushed her legs apart, and placed his head next to her womanhood, inhaling her intoxicating scent, he slowly licked her pussy, sparking a flame in her lower region. 'She tastes even better down here.' "Sess Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped, starting to thrust against his licks. Smiling against her pussy 'I want to make her come at least once before I enter her.' "Sesshou..maru!" Kagome gasped, thrusting her hips to meet his tongue thrusts. Sesshomaru held her hips in place as he continued the slow torment. 'I need release soon, or I'm going to explode.' Kagome thought franticly. "Sess Sesshomaru please." Kagome begged as he continued to lick, and thrust his tongue into her entrance. "Please what, my love?" Sesshoumaru asked innocently, knowing very well what she wanted. "Please I want you inside of me." Kagome panted, she needed release or she was going to bust. "Hmm let me think." He smiled devilishly "No!" thrusting his tongue in sending her over the edge.  
  
Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms cradling her gently, waiting for her breathing to get back to normal. She was whimpering, and kissing his chest while recovering. 'Now the real fun begins my dear Kagome.' He leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Laying her down on her back he positioned himself to enter her. He slowly pushed himself in her until he came to a barrier between passion, and ultimate passion. He lowered his head to the point where the neck and shoulder met, and said, "This will hurt a little love."  
  
Kagome was confused, in a way but then Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into the point where her neck and shoulder me, and he thrust himself into her taking her virginity. Though the pain in her neck, and the pain from the loss of her virginity seemed to cross each other out even though it still hurt a bit. He waited for her to adjust to him, when she started to move against him, he began to pull out, when he heard her encouraging him by moaning in pleasure and wrapping her legs around his waist, he sped up his pace. At first Kagome could match his thrusts, but him being a youkai and his enhanced speed, it wasn't long before Kagome couldn't keep up with him. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed when she climaxed, tightening around his length bringing him with her. "Kagome" Sesshomaru gasped releasing his seed into his new mate. Lovers were on cloud nine, Sesshomaru of course could go on for days, but Kagome was already starting to fall into the land of sweet dreams. Smiling, brightly he pulled her close to him joining her in the land of sweet dreams, and fantasies.  
  
A/N: I know I said I was going to update this chapter along with the next one but I'm tired and don't feel like writing it right now but I promise you, it will be updated soon. Thank you to all those people out there that reviewed and kept me going thank you once again. For you flamers if you don't like my story tuff, no one is forcing you to read my story. I ask though you don't review if you do not care for my story. To those with kind comments, thanks for giving me my confidence back. 


	10. The End

Hey everyone I'm so sorry about this, but I'm not going to finish the story. Please don't be angry, I've ran out of ideas but here's something I refuse to leave you all in the dark!  
  
The morning after Kagome and Sesshomaru's little night on cloud nine as my boyfriend puts it. Sesshomaru keeps her in bed the whole day no they didn't do anything he was just concerned with her health, and he thought she may need more rest. Time passes and Rin finally produces Sesshomaru's first heir they went at it for 4 days straight lol. (They did have breaks don't worry) Soon enough all of his Vixen gave him strong and beautiful children, who helped him later on concure the North, then the East, and then after a hard war they finally concurred the South. After all lands were defeated and had a new ruler a terrible plague had come most of the Vixen had caught it and passed away along with their children. This saddened Sesshomaru and his two remaining Vixen Kagome, and Rin plus their children.  
  
Kagome found herself restless, yes she had everything she could possibly want except her family, the day after Sesshomaru said she was fit enough to move around he took her to the well. When she jumped in she only hit dirt, Sesshomaru comforted her the best he could.  
  
500 years later Kagome stood outside of her shrine watching herself get ready to jump into the well for the final time. 'I wonder what it would have been like if I had never agreed to become a Vixen?' Just as the younger Kagome was about to jump in she ran to her, "Excuse me are you Kagome H.?" The younger Kagome looked at her older self and smiled "Yes I am can I help you?" The older one smiled back and spoke softly "Don't rely on Inuyasha, he'll break your heart, please don't ask just live for life as it seems." Kagome turned and left her younger self with a tear slipping from her cheek. Walking down the steps a younger girl with light blue hair came skipping to greet her. "Mommy come on daddy, Rin, and Uncle Inu are waiting for us hurry up." Smiling she peered back at the shrine with tear filled eyes. 'If I were to do it again would I?' Smirking and picking up her youkai child, 'Without a doubt,' "Come on my one and only let us go, how about we get some ice cream on the way." Snuggling into her mothers arms, the little girl smiled brightly.  
  
There you go I appoloze once more but I ran out of ideas. See the thing was the Vixen weren't the one and only, Kagome's daughter was doesn't make sense ne? Anyways thanks again for reading and I hope you like my new story Pleasures of Buisness, don't worry I won't stop on that one. Oh and for That special someone I promise to have it finished soon. 


End file.
